


A Rainy Day and a Red Umbrella

by Tameandsane



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fundy is a good nephew son and friend, Half enderman Ranboo, Humor, It is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is bird, Rain storms and umbrellas, Ranboo is confused, SBI and Fundy are shape shifters, Technoblade and Phil are the definition of it, Technoblade is you guessed it a pig, Tommy acting mean when doing something nice, Tommy is a good friend, Tommy is a racoon, Tommy looks up to Jschlatt, Tubbo and Jschlatt have horns, Tubbo is Jschlatts son, Tubbo is great at lying, Wilbur is a good brother and dad, Wilbur is fish, Wilbur will die for his gremlin child, and Techno, and wilbur, hes an evil mastermind under layers of bees and innocent smiles, is it possible to be father and son and be best friends, okay he looks up to everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameandsane/pseuds/Tameandsane
Summary: A half enderman with a Short Term Memory problem was stuck at school because of the rain when an angry child forcibly gives him an umbrella to walk home with. This leads to a chain of events that cause both of them to confront their pasts.Or: Ranboo can't get home because of the rain and Tommy gives him an umbrella and stuff happens.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 32
Kudos: 423





	1. The Red Umbrella

Ranboo stuck his hand out, but quickly pulled it back when it started burning. Stupid rain, No scratch that, it was stupid being part enderman, and the traits that came with the darker side of his skin. The only good thing he’s gotten from them is that he could teleport, but he couldn’t even control that. If he’s surprised he’ll teleport, scared he’ll teleport, Happy he’ll teleport. Heck, even when he wasn’t doing anything he’ll teleport.

Eret and Niki will never let the toilet incident down.

He can’t stare people in the eyes like a normal person, sometimes he’ll pick up blocks only to just immediately set them down because he had the random urge too, and he couldn’t go out in the rain because it burns him, as he had displayed just now by sticking his hand out.

Now he was stuck here, under the overhang in front of the entrance of the school, because it had just suddenly started raining in the middle of the day, when this morning it was clear sky and sunny weather. And he didn’t bring one of the numerous umbrellas strewn about his house. Technically, he’s supposed to bring an umbrella to school everyday for instances like this, but he slept through his alarm and woke up late, so he was rushing to get ready and forgot to grab one. 

So of course it decided to rain that day, the world loved him like that, and his siblings couldn’t pick him up today because they were working. He didn’t want to take time out of their already busy schedule to have come pick him up because of a stupid mistake. Ranboo wondered how long he was going to have to stand under here, he hoped it wasn’t long, it was family game night tonight and he would totally dominate.

“Why the fuck are you just standing under there like a weirdo?”

Ranboo startled, and suddenly he was on the other side of the overhang. One day, one day he was going to be able to control that. He turned, and saw a blue eyed, curly blond haired boy glaring at him in front of the school doors. He was tall and lanky, of course not as tall as Ranboo, but it was still an impressive height, and wore a long sleeved shirt with red sleeves and cargo pants. He looked familiar to Ranboo for some reason. He would have to check his journal later, see if he met him at some point.

Ranboo had a little bit of a short term memory problem. Thankfully, if he was around someone constantly, he would usually remember them. Take his siblings, Niki and Eret, for instance, he’s never forgotten them. But it was entirely possible he met this boy at some point and completely forgot about it. 

Ranboo, being the brilliant person that he was, decided to act like he didn’t get scared and instinctively teleported and instead replied to the boy's question. “Because I want to, what else would it be. It’s definitely not because I physically can’t go out in the rain and have nobody to pick me up.” 

The boy just kept glaring at him, well at his chest to be exact, like he knew Ranboo didn’t like to be looked at in the eyes, saying nothing. Ranboo fidgeted nervously, did he want something from him, why was he just staring.

“What's the worst word you know?” He suddenly asked.  
“I- uh- what?” Did Ranboo hear that right?

“What’s the worst word you know?” The boy repeated. Huh, guess so.

“I- uhhhhh, don’t really want to answer that question if that's alright.”

“Then your a fucking pussy.”

What the heck did he do to piss this boy off that he doesn’t remember, because no one in their right mind would act like this in front of a complete stranger. 

“I’m- I’m sorry?”

The boy nodded and just said, “You should be.” Then he went back to glaring at Ranboo.

Okay, who the hell was this dude, because he was stranger than Ranboo, and that was saying something. 

They stood in awkward silence for a while, The boy staring at Ranboo, and Ranboo was doing his best to ignore it. It was fun, just great, Ranboo was having the time of his life. He wondered why the boy was still here, was he waiting for someone to pick him up, or did he forget an umbrella like Ranboo and didn’t want to walk home in the rain?

Suddenly, an umbrella was thrust into his arms by the boy. 

“Here, get the fuck out of here, Ranboo, your everything is pissing me off.” He did look pissed off.

Ranboo looked at the umbrella in his hands back up to the boy in front of him, then back down to the umbrella.

“But this is your umbre-”

“It’s a necessary sacrifice if it gets you to go away.”

“Won’t you have to walk home in the rain then.”

“I have a ride coming for me you fucking idiot, else I wouldn’t have given it to you. Now go before I punch you in the bladder.”

“Weird place to threaten,” the boy took a step forward, “I’m going, I’m going.”

Ranboo opened the umbrella, it was bright red, like the sleeves of the boy's shirt and started walking in the direction of his home. He turned to look at the boy one last time, who was still just glaring at him, before he faced forward and headed home.

About halfway to his house Ranboo stopped and thought about it, he never told the boy his name, but the boy knew. So the boy did know him, Ranboo would check his jour- but shoot, he never got his name, his journal would be useless. He would be writing about this strange encounter in it though.

The next day, Ranboo brought the red umbrella with him and tried to find the boy before school started, but to no avail, he couldn’t find him anywhere. He gave up and headed to class. Guess he got a new umbrella.

During lunch, Ranboo saw a short, brown hair boy walk up to a tall, maybe even taller than Ranboo, curly haired person wearing a beanie on his head, and overheard the younger boy ask the older, “hey Wilbur, do you know why Tommy wasn’t at school today?”

The person called Wilbur sighed, for some reason Ranboo felt like he did that a lot when talking about this other person named Tommy, and said, “The idiot decided it would be smart to walk home in the rain, and got sick for it.”

Poor guy, must’ve forgotten his umbrella like Ranboo.


	2. This Is All Your Fault Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is sick and miserable, and Tubbo has to lie to one friend for another.

“ACHOO!”

Tommy blew into a tissue, and groaned miserably. He was home sick with something or the other, he didn’t know and didn’t particularly care. All he cared about was that it made his head hurt and feel like it was filled with cotton, he was exhausted, threw up multiple times, he was aching all over, and snot flowed down his nose like a fucking waterfall. Or, heh, like a snotfall. Man he was hilarious.

This is all because he gave stupid Ranboo his umbrella when Tommy had saw him all sad and mopey in front of the school. Fuck Ranboo, and fuck himself and his stupid emotions. They had gotten him into trouble for as long as he could remember, whether it was because they got him into fights or giving an idiot friend who doesn’t even remember him an umbrella and getting sick because of it. 

Not that Tommy blamed Ranboo for not remembering him, it wasn’t his fault he has memory loss.

Besides, it was best he doesn’t remember what happened to them. 

Tommy sneezed again… and grew a tail. Godammit. He could barely control his shift when he was sick. Not very many people knew this, but Tommy was a shapeshifter, with the form of a racoon. His whole family could shapeshift, But people think only Philza could. While they thought Wilbur and Tommy were fully human, and couldn’t shift into an animal, and Technoblade was fully animal, like a hybrid but not quite, and couldn’t shift into a human. No, that was only his nephew Fundy, who would never be able to transform fully human. He could transform fully into a fox though.

They weren’t hybrids like Tubbo and schlatt with their horns and tails, or Eret and Nikki, who were part enderman, or Ranboo, their youngest sibling, and whatever the hell he was.

There was a difference between the two, hybrids were a mix of human and animal and couldn’t transform into a full animal or human, while shapeshifters could.

Tommy and Wilbur don’t like people knowing they were shifters because they were afraid, because of reasons Tommy would not go into right now. Same reason why Technoblade won’t change out of his pig form in front of other people, he wants to constantly look scary, because he himself was scared. Tommy would never say that to his face though, for fear of getting a fist to his face. And Phil, well Phil was just the bravest of them all, and never let anything from the past affect him in the now. 

Suddenly Tommy fell into a coughing fit, and grew ears, fangs, and claws while he was at it. 

“Ugh, stupid fucking sickness,” he muttered to himself.

“Well, it definitely sounds like you're feeling better,” a voice said sarcastically. Tommy looked up, and standing in his doorway was Fundy, in his hands was bowl of soup. 

“Why did you have to get your dad’s stupid sense of sarcasm,” Tommy groaned.

“Because it makes life so much better,” Fundy said as he walked up and handed Tommy the soup he was holding. 

“I’m not hungry,” Tommy muttered grumpily. 

“I know, Dad says you haven’t eaten all day, so I made you some soup, and if you don’t eat it I’ll tell him. You wouldn’t want a disappointed Wilbur would you.”

Damn, threatening Tommy with Wilbur, Fundy was serious. Tommy took a sip of the soup, it was met with no disagreement from his stomach, so he ate some more. He got about halfway before he couldn’t eat anymore. Woo, go him. He handed the bowl back to Fundy

“Thanks Fun,” Tommy said sleepily as he laid back down, his tail curling around him.

“Anytime youncle,” Tommy laughed, it was an inside joke between the two because Tommy was actually younger than him. “Get some sleep, someone will come check on you later.”

Tommy nodded and was out like a light.

“RANBOO,” Ranboo looked up from the book he was reading, and saw the short boy, Tubbo if Ranboo remembered correctly, from earlier.

“SHHHHHH,” The librarian hissed at Tubbo, who apologised sheepishly, then turned back to Ranboo.

“I know you don’t I,” Ranboo said, he looked very familiar.

Tubbo nodded, “yep, check your journal, look for the name Tubbo.”

Ranboo took his notebook out of his backpack and flipped through it, and, “yep, there you are, Tubbo.” He was Ranboo’s friend it seemed, the first person to talk to him when he moved in with Eret and Nikki a year or two ago.

“So, did you need anything Tubbo,” Ranboo asked. 

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today after school. I was going to hang out with someone else today, but they were stupid.”

Ah, that must be the boy, Tommy, he was asking for at lunch earlier, also that was a weird way of saying he got sick.

Ranboo nodded, “yeah I can hang out, are we going to my house or yours?”

“Mine preferably.” Tubbo said.

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Tubbo turned to leave.

Oh wait, he could ask Tubbo if he knew the person who owned the red umbrella, he could actually remember people, unlike Ranboo.

“WAIT!” he yelled

“SHHHHHHHHHH,” the librarian also yelled, and Ranboo apologised. Tubbo turned back to him, a confused look on his face. “Yeah?”

Ranboo held up the red umbrella, “Yesterday someone lent me this umbrella so I could get home in the rain and I want to give it back to them and say thank you. So do you know anyone who,” he checked his notebook, “is tall, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and looks like he’s always angry?”

Tubbo stared at him for a moment, then said, “sorry nope, I gotta go though, so I’ll see you later. Bye” And he started walking towards the door.

Ranboo watched him go. It was odd, that was a perfectly normal response, and Tubbo had no reason to lie to him about this.

So why did Ranboo not believe him?

“Stupid idiot, why did he ask me not to mention him to Ranboo and then do something like that,” Tubbo muttered to himself, annoyed. He knew who Ranboo was talking about, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, always looked angry. Hell, if Tubbo asked, Ranboo would probably say he was wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves. Because the person he described was none other than Tubbo’s best friend Tommy.

Who had specifically asked Tubbo to not tell Ranboo about him without even telling him why. It was obvious him and Ranboo had history together. Ahhhh, did he know how hard it was to not tell one of his close friends about the other? Though Tubbo would never go against his word and had promised Tommy he wouldn’t. Even if he felt guilty lying to Ranboo. Tommy better have a good reason for it.

You know what, Tubbo thought, Tommy deserved to lose his umbrella for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, I did not expect to do another, and now it's turning to another whole story
> 
> Tommy: This all Ranboo's fault that I'm sick
> 
> Fundy: I made you soup
> 
> Tommy:
> 
> Tommy: Thanks
> 
> Also
> 
> Ranboo: do you happen to know any angry children
> 
> Tubbo:
> 
> Tubbo: no I don't have a best friend by that description
> 
> So, was chapter two good?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or criticism, or just want to comment something, feel free to write in the comment section below.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
